Race For the Dragon Balls
by Robster80
Summary: You didn't think it'd be smoothe sailing from here, did you? After all, if Vegeta got to make wishes, why not some of Ranma's rivals/fiancees? Readers also can vote for future plots. -Robster80
1. The Race Begins

Hey folks! Here's the beginning of the second part of my crossover. I'm wrapped up in other projects and school, so the rest might take awhile (Not to mention I can never make up my mind on some stuff.)  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 / Dragon Ball Z Crossover 2a:  
Race for the Dragon Balls  
By Robster80  
  
Note: This takes place one year after the Ranma/Vegeta crossover, which took place after the Cell Saga and before the Boo Saga of DBZ, and after the end of Ranma 1/2. How these worlds collide, I dunno, but it makes a helluva story. All characters and places are copyright of Akira Toriyama and/or Rumiko Takahasi.  
  
  
Shampoo quietly sat, watching the inside of the Tendo Dojo from a nearby tree. She grit her teeth as she watched Akane practiced breaking bricks with her hand.  
  
Nearby, Ranma was training himself hard. Shampoo sighed at the sight of him. Like her, he was a strong fighter. He had bested her in combat, which meant he must marry her whether or not he wants to, according to her Amazon laws. She continued to watch him, and then she noticed the new clothes he wore.  
  
He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and matching pants, white gloves, boots, and chest plate. It must've been from that weird guy Mousse mentioned, she thought. She recalled that a year ago, a mysterious guy trained Ranma so he was able to defeat Ryoga, Happosai, and Tatewaki Kuno. She then angrily recalled how Ranma said that he was proving his worth as Akane's fiancée with that battle.  
  
I'M YOUR FIANCÉE RANMA, she loudly thought to herself. I'm your wife! I love you, not this angry pervert tomboy!  
  
She blinked when she saw that Ranma had stopped training and had walked over to Akane, who was now standing. She nearly had a heart attack as she saw them embrace each other. Quietly, she sneaked away. She had to tell her great-grandmother.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Cologne was angry, yet she did not show this anger to Shampoo. The girl had just told her what she had seen at the Tendo house, and this troubled her. By law, Ranma was to love and marry only Shampoo since he had beaten her in battle. This turn of events could only bring disaster, the old amazon thought.  
  
"Are you sure of this, child?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother." Shampoo replied. "Is Ranma under spell?"  
  
"I fear not. Akane Tendo is not as physically strong as you are, but she is, spiritually. That must be why he is attracted to her. Mind you, beating her or killing her will not make son-in-law love you."  
  
Shampoo fumed. She did not want to give up on Ranma. He loves me, she assured herself mentally. Only me!  
  
Cologne studied her great-granddaughter. "Do not despair, Shampoo. There is a way to defeat the Tendo girl. Have you ever heard the legend of the seven Dragon Balls?"  
  
From the kitchen, Mousse listened silently. He had heard of that legend before, but did not like where the conversation was going. I'd better see what develops, he thought. Ranma and he had been friends since a year ago, and he made himself a spy for Ranma at the Nekohanten. Now, at last, his spy work would pay off.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryoga looked around and sighed. He was lost, again. That mattered little to him long ago, but after last year, it was more painful to him now. Akane had finally discovered his Jusenkyo Curse, and had rejected him. Both he, and "P-Chan," were not welcome anymore at the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Because of his curse. Because of Ranma. That lying, womanizing bastard had not only beaten him but betrayed his secret.  
  
"RAN-MA!!!!" he angrily shouted at the night sky. "First you steal food from me, then throw me into that cursed spring, and now you steal Akane from me and turn her against me! I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE FOR ALL THIS!"  
  
"Oh, calm down, pig-boy!" came a mean and familiar voice. "Shouting at the air won't do you any good. I've been there."  
  
Ryoga spun around to see a boy with brown hair, green pants, and a green dragon's scale vest. "Pantyhose Tarou," he sneered. "I wasn't looking to fight you, but I could use some practice before I kill Ranma."  
  
Normally, Tarou would have blown his top at his name. He HATED it and the man who gave it to him: Happosai. However, he held back his anger and said, "Why waste your energy? I have a plan that will give us both what we want. You want revenge, and I want a new name. I have just discovered the answer to both our dilemmas."  
  
Tarou reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, orange crystal ball with three orange stars on it. "Do you of the legend of the Eternal Dragon?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kodachi Kuno fumed as she sat on her bed, sulking. ""Why does he reject me?" she said to the empty room. "Ranma-darling, what do you see in that skimpy little Tendo shrew? There must be a way I can have you all to myself, and rid ourselves of those annoying whores!"  
  
She still could not believe that Ranma had confessed his love to Akane last year, after he single-handedly defeated three enemies. This news of his newfound power made her more attracted to him. What was worse, her brother Tatewaki had accepted defeat, and became somewhat friends with Ranma. She had tried to use this to her advantage, but was thwarted.  
  
Lying back on her bed, she thought about how she would eliminate this problem. Suddenly, she smiled, jumped off her bed, and flipped through some old books. After she had gone through fifty-two books, she stopped at one book and deeply laughed. "HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Ranma-darling, you will be mine!"  
  
Outside her door, Sasuke, the Kuno Family's faithful ninja, listened carefully to his mistress's bellowing. He then rushed away. He had to tell Master Kuno.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
In Heaven, Goku was engaged in a pleasant conversation with Guru the Namek. They had never gotten the chance to do so before, since Guru had died twice before Goku could meet him. Suddenly, King Kai rushed up to them.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Goku," he quickly said. "but there's trouble on Earth! Four teenagers are after the Dragon Balls."  
  
Goku blankly looked at his former teacher. "So? Why's that bad?"  
  
"These four are connected to that kid Vegeta trained... er, what's his name? Oh yes! Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ranma? What wishes do these kids want?"  
  
"Two of the four are girls who both, separately, want Ranma to themselves. One's the Chinese Amazon named Shampoo and the other's Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose. The others are two of Ranma's rivals. One wants Ranma's girlfriend, the other wants to change his name."  
  
"Let me guess: the lost-boy and the Minotaur with the stupid name."  
  
"Yep. Ryoga Hibiki and Pantyhose Tarou."  
  
The two then burst into laughter.  
  
Guru then said, "This is no time for laughter! These four teenagers could cause a lot of havoc with the Dragon Balls if they ever find them. The ones called Ryoga and Tarou have already found one, and the others draw close to three more. Ranma Saotome and Vegeta must be warned at once!"  
  
King Kai and Goku stopped laughing and nodded in agreement. King Kai turned his back to Goku, who then placed his hand on the back and focused his thoughts across the spiritual barrier. Vegeta...  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Days later, at the Tendo Dojo, Ranma and Akane sat together on the couch. Their fathers had gone out shopping with Ranma's mother, Kasumi was out on a date with Dr. Tofu, and Nabiki was off doing business. The two were now alone in the house.  
  
Akane scooted herself closer to Ranma, who placed his arm around her. They both smiled at each other, blushing. They finally had some time together, alone. But, what could they do?  
  
"How about we go to a movie?" Akane suggested. "I hear there's a new Jackie Chan movie out."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "You don't like his movies, or him, and you know it. Besides, I don't feel like watching Jackie Chan tonight. Or anything, for that matter..."  
  
Akane leaned towards him. "Do you have something else in mind?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They leaned in for a kiss, but a sudden knock on the door stopped them. Akane frowned, but Ranma quickly said, "Just ignore it." They again leaned for a kiss, but a louder knock interrupted them, followed by an angry voice. "RANMA, IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, I'LL BLAST MY WAY IN! AND YOU KNOW I WILL!"  
  
Ranma grabbed Akane and ran for the door. He knew whose voice it was. It had been a year, but he remembered. He opened the door to reveal a familiar figure.  
  
"Vegeta!" both Ranma and Akane replied.  
  
It was indeed Vegeta, dressed in his Saiyan armor. He smiled at the sight of the two, together, but his smile quickly faded. "We need to talk, all three of us, now."  
  
Suddenly, Kuno and Mousse appeared, both looking worn out from a fight. "Ranma, we've got trouble!" they both cried at the same time.  
  
Ranma led the others to the dining room, where they all sat down. Vegeta then spoke. "We're all in the same boat here, so I'll explain. I assume you've all heard of the legendary Dragon Balls?"  
  
Only Mousse nodded.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Okay, for you who don't know, here's the short version: the Dragon Balls were created by the last Kami-sama, who was from the planet Namek, like the current Kami-sama. These seven crystal balls each have a different number of stars on them, from one to seven stars. When all seven are brought together, a person is able to summon the Eternal Dragon to grant that person any wish he wants, from raising the dead to immortality. After the wish is granted, the balls are scattered across the planet as plain rocks for about a year. The current Kami, or Dende as some call him, upgraded the Balls so the Dragon can grant two wishes and the Balls rejuvenate after six months."  
  
Akane's eyes widened. She then said, "Then that means Ranma can be cured! You, too, Mousse!"  
  
Vegeta quickly said, "No, they can't. I already tried. The Dragon can't remove the curse if the victim has been cursed for over a year. It's the same for someone who's been dead for over the same period of time. Even the Dragon has its limits. Now, here's where everything connects. I've been informed that four acquaintances of yours, Ranma, are after the Balls."  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at Mousse and Kuno, both of whom nodded. Ranma hung his head. "Shampoo and Kodachi. I can guess their wishes."  
  
Vegeta then said, "It gets worse. The others are Ryoga and some guy with a really hilarious name... Something Tarou."  
  
Akane gulped. "P-Pantyhose Tarou?!"  
  
Ranma slammed his fist into the table, nearly destroying it. "Tarou will likely wish for a new name, but... Damn that Ryoga! I thought he'd give up after we exposed his curse, and would go to Akari. Guess I was wrong."  
  
Kuno sighed. "Though I have learned my sobering lesson, apparently others have not. Whatever we do, we must hurry. My sister already has two of these Dragon Balls."  
  
"Shampoo has one, too." Mousse added.  
  
Vegeta then said, "And the other two have one. That makes four down..." He placed a satchel on the table and removed two orange crystal balls. The others looked at them in awe as Vegeta continued. "And two for us. I took the precaution of gathering these before anyone else. However, I do not know where the last ball is. What I do know is that whoever has is cannot be trusted fully. Since we have these two, the others will come to us. When they do, we'll be ready."  
  
Vegeta stood up and faced Ranma. "I can feel your increased power. It's good you have kept training."  
  
Ranma also stood, as well as the others. "Are you going to train these guys as well?"  
  
"No time. But, we must leave for Kami's lookout at once until we complete our plans. Come!"  
  
Vegeta quickly walked out, but Ranma held the others back to warn them. "After this is all over, we keep our mouths shut about this. Vegeta's got a rep to protect, and I'm sworn to secrecy. You three have to be as well."  
  
The three nodded. They understood, especially Akane and Kuno.  
  
They joined Vegeta outside, where a girl suddenly appeared. Ranma recognized her immediately. "Akari! What's up?"  
  
Akari said, "Ranma, have you seen Ryoga at all lately?"  
  
"Not since last year, when Akane found out about his curse and sent him packing."  
  
Akari looked at Akane, then back at Ranma. "Then you two do love each other? Then I... I..." She never finished, as she broke down into sobs. "Oh, Ryoga! What have I done?!"  
  
Vegeta said, "She'd better come with us. I think we'll need her." He then withdrew a metal capsule, pressed a button, tossed it, and with a loud bang, turned it into a large hovercar.  
  
"In!" he commanded, and they all entered the car, with Vegeta at the wheel. They took off, almost hitting the house's roof. "Sorry," Vegeta said. "I don't usually drive at all, just fly."  
  
"It is fine," Kuno said. "None of us have a license, either."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The Ucctan was closed for the day. The owner left no explanation on her door, but locked it. Passersby were confused as to why the okonomiyaki restaurant was closed when it was the dinner hour. Several people made one look and came to the usual conclusion: Ranma's fiancées were at war, again.  
  
Inside the storeroom, Ukyo concentrated on her target, her throwing spatulas in both hands. She tried to focus, reflecting on the past year. Ranma had grown stronger. He had been training hard enough that he had beaten Kuno, Ryoga, and that pervert Happosai single-handedly.  
  
When she had first heard this, she was ecstatic. Ranma had finally beaten the old lecher and totally humiliated Ryoga and Kuno. She was ready to deliver a special pizza to celebrate his victory when the other news hit her between the eyes: Ranma had confessed his love to Akane. He had fought to prove his worth to her. Worst of all, she loved him back. Akane, who constantly hit him, called him a pervert, and doused him with cold water to humiliate him.  
  
Ukyo let out a cry and flung her spatulas. Each one struck a large photo of Akane and Ranma, covering Akane. "Ranma, you jerk!" she shouted in her mind. "How can you say that you love Akane after all the times she mistreated you, and when you are MY fiancée?! Damn his father and his tricks! Well, I intend to hold those two to the engagement. And no one... NO ONE is going to stop me! Not Shampoo and her old ghoul grandmother, not Kodachi, and especially not Akane!!!"  
  
Ukyo then pulled out a small crystal ball from her pocket. It was orange with a single red star in the center. "I've been too soft with those hussies," she said aloud. "This time, it's for keeps. All I need is the other six of these balls and it's all over."  
  
She looked at the photo of Ranma one last time. "This is for us, Ranma-honey. For your own good."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
O.o This is not good! One guess what the three girls are after, but what will Ryoga wish for: Cure for his curse, Akane's love, or Ranma's death? Since the dragon can now grant TWO wishes instead of one, it's double jeopardy! Next time, Piccolo steps in.  
  
Also, I'm giving you reviewers a chance to cast a vote for an idea. Happosai's coming back for revenge and he's gonna resurrect someone, but who? Here's the question: What DEAD DBZ character should I revive? It has to be someone Vegeta can win against because I plan to stay true to the remaining DBZ plots, so Cell and Garlic, Jr. are out (Jr's immortal anyway, so count him out.) Read, review, and vote, please?  



	2. Competition?!

Race for the Dragon Balls: Part 2  
By Robster80  
  
  
Well, I finally got back into this series. Sorry it took so long, but writer's block and ideas for other stories at the same time (If it's possible) can be rather mind boggling. Anyway, let's get started off with a little backtracking... Oh, before I forget, it still takes place one year after "Ranma & Vegeta."  
  
Last time: Ryoga & Pantyhose Tarou, Kodachi, and Shampoo & Cologne have begun searching for the Dragon Balls. Each have their own wishes they want (Marry Ranma, Kill Ranma, New name, etc.), but Vegeta has become aware of their activities and has gathered Ranma, Akane, Kuno, Akari and Mousse to plan on stopping them. Little do they know that Ukyo is also after the Dragon Balls...  
  
Scores: Ryoga & Tarou 1, Kodachi 2, Vegeta & co. 2, Ukyo 1, and Shampoo 1  
  
  
High above the earth, on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo sat and meditated. In truth, he was waiting for Vegeta to arrive. He had been en route to visit Gohan for a quick sparring match when he received a telepathic message from Goku. After learning of the current situation, he rushed to the Lookout to meet with Vegeta and his new "friends."  
  
Finally, a large hovercar landed and everyone inside it came out, looking a little shaky. Piccolo was shocked as he recognized the driver: Vegeta. It made him laugh as he remembered the one time that both he and Goku were forced to take a driver's test at the insistence of Goku's wife. He stood up and regained his neutral expression as Vegeta changed the car back into a capsule and faced him.  
  
Vegeta glared at the Namek. "And what are you doing here, Namek? I don't recall inviting you here."  
  
Piccolo returned the glare. "Don't forget that I used to live up here before I gave up the role as Guardian of the Earth. I got word from Goku about what's going on, and since I helped create the Dragon Balls, it is my responsibility to make sure they stay out of the wrong hands. I've seen one monster receive immortality from Shenlong, and I do not want a repeat!" He looked over at Ranma and the others. "And who are they? Since when does the great Saiyan Prince need help?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and said, "They came to me for help since they know who's after the Balls. That is all you need to know."  
  
Mr. Popo came out along with Dende. He smiled as he saw Ranma. "Ah, Ranma Saotome! It is good to see you again after so long."  
  
Ranma was a little embarrassed, but bowed in respect. Vegeta fumed a bit, but Piccolo said, "Don't worry, Vegeta. I won't say anything, but we must decide what we're going to do now. Already Ranma's rivals and fiancees hold the other five Dragon Balls."  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock and said all at once, "FIVE?!"  
  
Akane counted her fingers as she said, "Let's see... Ryoga and Tarou have one, Shampoo and Cologne have one, we have two, and so does Kodachi, and that means someone else we know has the last one. But who?"  
  
Kuno then realized something. "I am a fool as usual! We have forgotten about Ukyo Kuonji!"  
  
Akari looked at him. "Who is Ukyo?"  
  
Ranma said, "My other fiancee. When I was ten, my father engaged me to Ukyo after her father agreed to give us his food cart as a dowry. Pop took the cart and me, but left Ukyo behind. She dressed up as a boy back then, and I thought she was one since I was only a kid. Six years later she came to Nerima and reinstated the engagement after I accidentally said she was cute. After Akane and I finally realized we loved each other, Ukyo was seriously pissed off and did almost everything to break us up."  
  
Akane fumed at the memory. "She would definitely be the one to also go after the Balls. I wouldn't put it past her."  
  
Vegeta absorbed what had been said, and then broke his silence. "I have a plan. Ranma, you told me that you became engaged to the Amazon named Shampoo because you defeated her in combat, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you, Mousse, you wish to marry her, correct?"  
  
"Yes! Especially if it means that Ranma and Akane will have peace from her."  
  
"Then the solution is simple: we get you to defeat her. After you do some training, first." Vegeta then turned to Piccolo and said, "Take him to the Room of Spirit and Time and train him! I will help Ranma figure out how we get the other Balls in the meantime."  
  
Piccolo said, "No one, especially you, orders me around, Vegeta! But I will go along with it only because it may help us all in the end. Come, Mousse!" He led the Chinese teen away, leaving the others alone.  
  
Once they had gone, Vegeta looked at Ranma. "Luckily, the Namek is a good teacher, but I'll never tell him that. I suggest we save Ryoga and the Amazons for last while we concentrate on the other girls. Kuno, you and I will have a little chat with your sister while Ranma and Akane confront Ukyo."  
  
Kuno said, "Agreed, but could we not have you drive again?" He clenched his stomach remembering the wild ride they had recently been on.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You would prefer that I carry you and feel the wind in your face? Very well."  
  
"And how do Ranma and I get to Ukyo's?" Akane asked. "He can't fly! And neither can you, for that matter."  
  
Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Actually, Akane... he can fly. Same goes for me." With that, he levitated slightly, carrying her with him. He then flew off back towards Nerima, still holding a surprised Akane.  
  
Akari then said, "Isn't there anything I can do to help? Maybe I can try to reason with Ryoga."  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl. "I doubt that, but that is your decision. Have Popo there take you to him. However, should you fail to persuade him, all bets will be off." He then grabbed Kuno and flew off back to the earth below.  
  
Mr. Popo walked up to Akari and said, "I am ready to go when you are, miss." He pulled out his magic carpet and they got on and flew off to find Ryoga and Tarou, leaving Dende alone.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Happosai grinned evilly as he lit the last of 9000 black candles around an altar he kept hidden in the wilderness outside of Nerima. The burning fumes of the lit candles gave the old pervert a sweet scent of darkness. It was now time for his revenge against Ranma.  
  
He was still dumbfounded as to how Ranma had defeated him, Kuno, and Ryoga one year ago so easily. It was as if he had gained one full year of training in mere a few days (which he had). Since then, he didn't dare return to the Tendo Dojo until he was ready to pay Ranma back in full. He was finally ready.  
  
"Ancient Ghosts of Darkness!*" he chanted. "Hear my cries, and appear before me!"  
  
*Thought I was gonna use something else, didn't you? (Hint: THUNDERCATS)  
  
There was silence for about two minutes before he then shouted, "GET UP HERE!" A swirl of black mist appeared and formed an evil face before the short and aged martial artist. Its eyes were glowing blood red as it spoke without moving its mouth. "And what do you want now, Old Lecher? I was busy preparing a plague."  
  
Happosai crossed his arms. "I have called you here because I wish to summon a powerful demon to exact my revenge on a disobedient pupil of mine."  
  
"In other words, he was sick of both you pinning your crimes on him and feeling him up in his cursed form, so he gave you the gate finally, right?"  
  
"He has grown powerful, my ally. More powerful than me, now. I need a demon to humiliate him and break some of his bones." Then I'll have my way with him/her! Hee-hee!  
  
The face shook itself. "Sorry, old boy. No more demons for you. They all know you and refuse to serve under you."  
  
"WHAT?! But I must have one! I can't beat Ranma alone! Even his rivals are no match for him now!"  
  
"The answer is still-! Wait a minute! I'll be right back!" The face of mist vanished for a moment before it returned. "On second thought, there is someone I can resurrect for you who is both deadly and ruthless. He says he's willing to help you if you will let him have his own revenge."  
  
The old pervert jumped up and down for joy. "I'll take him! I'll take him!"  
  
"Good! Now, you'll need to gather several ingredients for this to work..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Dammit," Ryoga cursed. "I hate being lost!"  
  
Both he and Tarou had been searching for the six remaining Dragon Balls for several days. They had almost gotten one, but it was taken away by several ninjas working for Kodachi. Now they were lost in a plain, even with Tarou leading them and holding the map.  
  
Tarou looked at his "partner." "Stop complaining! You've been lost before. What, you got someone waiting for you other than that Tendo chick?"  
  
Ryoga hung his head. "Not anymore." He recalled the days he spent with Akari on her pig farm. They were happy times, but he couldn't decide between Akane and Akari. Finally, Akari realized his dilemma and showed him the door, never wanting to see him ever again. At least I was almost free to pursue Akane, if Ranma hadn't gotten in my way as usual! Well, this time he-!  
  
"Hey Pig-boy!" Tarou's shout snapped him out of his train of thought. "We got incoming!"  
  
They both looked to see something flying at them. As it drew closer, they saw that it was a black goblin with a turban and a girl riding a magic carpet. Ryoga recognized the girl, and frowned. It was Akari.  
  
Once the carpet came to a complete stop, Akari jumped off it and looked at Ryoga. Tarou got in a battle stance. "What the hell do you two want? State your business!"  
  
Akari said, "I'm here to speak with him," pointing at Ryoga.  
  
Tarou glanced back at Ryoga. "You know her?"  
  
Ryoga looked away. "I did once," he said coldly.  
  
Akari flinched. "Ryoga... I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. I hurt you when I should have been trying to help you. Ranma and Akane told me what happened... and I'd like to help you now... if you'll let me."  
  
Ryoga turned to glare at her. "What made you think I would ever accept anything from you? You made your decision long ago, Akari, and I've burned that bridge behind me!"  
  
Akari was crying now. "So... then this means you'll still chase after Akane?"  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
"But why?! You took advantage of her and lied to her! What makes you think she'll want you when she has Ranma?"  
  
Ryoga was furious now. "That bastard is a lying, dishonorable, womanizing pervert! He's hurt Akane more times than I can count, always let her get kidnapped, always insulted her, and always hung around other girls because she wasn't woman enough for him! I will not let him hurt her anymore, and that's why I'm after the Dragon Balls. There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."  
  
Akari shook her head. She hadn't known Ranma for long, but she could tell that he was a good person, just misunderstood a lot. "Very well, Ryoga. I won't try to reason with you." She walked back to the magic carpet, but then turned and said, "But you won't succeed! Ranma and Akane know what you're up to, and I will help them stop you even if it means my life!" She hopped back onto the carpet and said, "Let's go back, Mr. Popo."  
  
Mr. Popo nodded, and drove them away into the sky.  
  
Ryoga looked at them go. Go ahead and tell them, Akari. I still won't stop until I have paid Ranma back in full for all he has done to me and Akane.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all I can muster for now. The poll is still open for which dead DBZ VILLAIN you fans want Happosai to resurrect. So far Frieza is in the lead, with Dr. Gero, Zarbon, and others tying with one vote each. Also, someone voted for Goku... no offense, but what part of "Villain" don't you understand?  
  
Last chance, folks! Remember, Cell and Garlic, jr. are out because it has to be someone Vegeta can beat so I can stay true to the remaining DBZ sagas. But, there is some good news! You wanted him, so you got 'em: Gohan shows up next time to lend a hand. R&R, folks! -R80  



	3. Ukyo's Loss

Race For the Dragon Balls: Part 3  
By Robster80  
  
Note: Sorry for the wait, gang. I got too wrapped up in other projects, but now I can finally get to this series. In this part, we will reveal the villain you, the fans, voted for (Most of you anyway). So, as of now, the polls are closed! Thank you all for voting.  
  
  
Kodachi Kuno laughed loudly as she held her two Dragon Balls over her head. Her ninjas had taken one before Ryoga and Tarou could get it only yesterday. "Now I only have five more to find, and then Ranma-darling will be all mine! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO!"  
  
Suddenly, her bedroom door was flung open to reveal her brother, Tatewaki, and one other man whom she did not recognize. "Sister," Kuno said. "I would have words with thee."  
  
Kodachi clutched her Balls, fearing her brother would take them from her and ruin her plan. "Brother, you have no right to barge into my room in such a manner! And I will never let you come between me and my Ranma-darling, not when I am so close to having him all to myself-!"  
  
In a flash, the man with Kuno appeared behind Kodachi and struck the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the floor, out cold. The Balls she had been holding rolled over to the man's feet, where they stopped for him to pick up. "That laugh is so..." he said. "Eerie!"  
  
Kuno nodded in disgust. "And annoying."  
  
Sasuke suddenly entered the room and saw Kodachi lying on the floor. He glared at the man and said, "What have you done to mistress Kodachi?!"  
  
Kuno calmly said, "Sasuke, see to it that my sister is well bound and locked in her room. Use her sleeping potions, if you must, but keep her here until I say otherwise. Vegeta, we have what we came for. Let us return to the others." He spoke to Vegeta in a suggestive tone, fearing the wrath of the powerful man who had flown him back to his home.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma and Akane stood in front of "Ucchan's," holding hands. Akane looked at Ranma. "Do you want me to stay out here?"  
  
Her fiancée shook his head. "No. We'll face this together, Akane. In case I need to hold Ukyo down while you search for the Ball, it'll be better that way."  
  
Akane nodded. She knew that Ranma was stronger than she was, especially since his training with Vegeta, and she trusted him. It was amazing how much they got along after she started to trust him. She no longer saw him as a womanizing pervert, but an unfortunate guy with a bad father and who couldn't help attracting rivals, fiancées, and cold water. Now, she was faithful to him.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath, then led Akane into the building. This isn't going to be easy, he thought. But then again there is no easy way out of things like this.  
  
Ukyo came out of the storeroom with a hint of anger. "We're closed-." she started to say before she finally realized who had walked in. Her face hardened as her next sentence came out dripping with venom. "Oh, it's you two."  
  
Ranma took Akane's hand into his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Ukyo, this has gone on long enough. Why do you insist on trying to break up Akane and me?"  
  
Ukyo stared at him. "Because, you jackass, I'M your fiancée! I'm the cute one, and I can cook better than the kitchen destroyer over there."  
  
Akane was about to retort, but Ranma quickly said, "For your information, Akane's cooking has improved a lot. The only times I got sick from her meals were from food poisoning because of an expired ingredient she accidentally put in. And she wouldn't cook for me if she didn't care about me."  
  
This made Akane happy inside, until Ukyo then said, "Damn it, Ranma-honey! For over a year, she's done nothing to you but pound you, insult you, try to poison you, and always got you into trouble by getting kidnapped and then you have to rescue her because her old man said so."  
  
Akane glared at Ukyo and said, "And that makes you a saint?! You and the other girls treat him nothing more than some stupid prize to be fought over and never let him have his say in it."  
  
Ranma nodded. "And she only fought with me because I insulted her first. As for the kidnappings, no one ever asked for them to happen. As for our 'engagement,' our fathers arranged it when we were only ten. For Kami's sake, I thought you were a boy! Also, you may be cute, but Akane's beautiful. That was what I meant when I called her uncute. I'm sorry, Ukyo, but I love Akane and I will marry her, not because of any engagement made by our fathers, but because I choose to!"  
  
Ukyo was furious. She had put up with a lot over the past two years waiting for Ranma to come to his senses and marry her, and now it seemed it was all for nothing. "Well, I'm not going to let you go without a fight! You'll marry me or marry no one at all!"  
  
Ranma took his free arm and brought it down hard on a nearby table, smashing it. "Over your dead body, Kuonji," he snarled as his anger was slowly getting the better of him. "Now give us the Dragon Ball you're hiding or else we'll tear the place apart to get it!"  
  
Ukyo froze in shock. She had seen Ranma angry before, but never like this. How the hell did he know about the Ball? She tried to keep her cool as she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Suddenly, there was a crashing sound coming from the storeroom. Ukyo quickly dashed back to it with Ranma and Akane right behind her.  
  
They saw Shampoo and Cologne trying to escape through an open window and a smashed crate on the floor. Shampoo was holding Ukyo's Dragon Ball. Ukyo saw this and grabbed her battle spatula from hammerspace (I didn't make this up, someone else did. It's where Akane gets her mallet to bash Ranma), and shouted, "That's mine, you thieving hussy!"  
  
The Amazons quickly dodged the attack, causing Ukyo to hit the wall. Shampoo leapt at Ranma, glomped him, and said, "Wo Ai Ne, Airen," before she kissed him. She expected Akane to get angry, but what she didn't expect was Ranma pushing her off by the shoulders, wipe his lips and say, "Yuck! I've been poisoned!"  
  
The young Amazon was shocked, but she heard Cologne say "Shampoo, now is not the time! We have the Ball, so let's go!" Shampoo nodded and got up, still holding onto the Ball they had stolen. "Shampoo be back for Ranma! Is promise!" With that, she followed Cologne out the window and escaped.  
  
Ranma tried to go after them, but he was hit in the head by Ukyo's spatula. "Damn you!" she shouted at the now unconscious Ranma. "You've ruined my life again! WHY, RANMA-HONEY?! WHY?!?!" Tears formed in her eyes as Akane picked up her fiancée and glared at her.  
  
"You don't really love him," she said calmly. "You're being selfish. We'll repay you for what Genma did to you, but Ranma will not marry you, nor will I give him up." Not saying anything more, Akane carried Ranma out of the room and then out of the building, leaving Ukyo to cry alone.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Happosai finally returned to the altar where the evil ghost was waiting for him. The old pervert was holding a sack filled with several lizards some bottles of blood stolen from blood banks, and two skeletons. "I've gotten the ingredients, and doubled them," he cackled. "Will this be satisfactory to you?"  
  
The black misty face broke a grin. "Indeed, for I have been told that you will have not one, but TWO willing servants. The one's older brother has agreed to help you."  
  
This made Happy grin deviously. "Perfect! Now, what's next? I want to make Ranma pay and now!"  
  
"Patience, old lech! You must now speak this incantation..."  
  
A large scroll appeared before Happosai, who began to unroll it. "This'll take all afternoon!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ranma woke with a start as he felt cold water hit him and change him into his girl form. "What the hell-?" she began, until she saw Akane before him, holding the bucket. "Oh, sorry! What happened?"  
  
Akane helped Ranma-chan up. "Ukyo hit you, and Shampoo got away with her Ball. That makes two for her and Cologne now."  
  
"And four for us," came a voice from above. They looked to see Vegeta and Kuno fly down to them. Kuno was holding two Dragon Balls, and smiling. "My dear sister shall be resting whilst we continue our search for the remaining spheres."  
  
Ranma-chan felt awkward since Kuno no longer was trying to date "her" anymore, but it was some relief. "Thanks, Tatewaki. Now, with Ukyo out of the race, that leaves Shampoo, the old ghoul, Ryoga, and Tarou."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "That reminds me, I wonder how that girl Akari did trying to convince him to give up? We'd better head back to the Lookout and regroup, not to mention see how the Namek is faring with Mousse."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
King Kai was standing by himself as Goku talked with his father, Bardock. He had been granted permission to see his son for good behavior and they were catching up on tales of battles. Suddenly, Goku turned to Kai and asked, "Hey, King Kai! How are things going down on Earth for Vegeta and the others?"  
  
The guardian of the Northern Galaxy didn't move, but said, "So far, Vegeta, Ranma, and their allies have four Dragon Balls now, the Amazons two, and Ryoga and Tarou one. But, I've got a bad feeling. Happosai has some sinister plan going on, but what it is I'm not sure of yet."  
  
Suddenly, King Kai snapped back as if a powerful jolt had struck him. "HOLY SHIT! He's planning to resurrect two powerful warriors from Hell!"  
  
Goku stood up. "Cell?!"  
  
"Not sure. But whoever they are, you've fought them before. That I'm definitely sure of. We'd better warn Vegeta and Ranma about this and quick!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta and the others landed back on Kami's Lookout to see Mousse, Piccolo, and Akari waiting for them. Mousse was wearing a gi similar to Piccolo's and his glasses were no where to be seen. Ranma said, "Mousse? You okay?"  
  
Mousse looked at him and smiled. "Never felt better, Ranma. Not only did I get a few months worth of training, but also Kami somehow restored my sight. I can truly see clearly now."  
  
Vegeta carefully examined the male Amazon, then glanced over at Piccolo. "Not bad, Namek. He's nowhere near Ranma's level, but he should be good enough to win against this Shampoo." He then walked over to Akari. "Well?"  
  
Akari sighed. "I couldn't convince him. He's still going to fight for you, Akane, because he claims to be saving you from Ranma."  
  
Mousse groaned. "And I thought I was blind."  
  
Vegeta!  
  
Everyone but Piccolo and Vegeta looked around to see who was speaking. Vegeta frowned. "And what do you want now, Kakarrot?"  
  
Aakne looked over at Piccolo. "Who's Kakarrot?"  
  
Piccolo didn't look at her, but said, "Kakarrot is the real name of Goku, one of the planet's greatest fighters, and a Saiyan like Vegeta. He died two years ago in the Cell Games, saving the world from exploding. Goku's calling us from the afterlife telepathically."  
  
"SILENCE!" Vegeta shouted. "Although what Kakarrot is going to say isn't important, I'm trying to listen!"  
  
It IS important, Vegeta! I got word that Happosai is going to resurrect two evil fighters to get Ranma, and that these two are ones that we've fought before. We're not sure who they are just yet, but one could be Cell.  
  
Vegeta was scared of this news, but he hid it with a hardened face. Damn! We were lucky to survive our last encounter with that freak, so I doubt we'd be lucky again since Trunks has gone home and Kakarrot is dead. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
STOP THE RESURRECTION, YOU FOOL! What the hell do you think you should do? Unless you want to get your ass kicked again like before, and you know what I'm talking about!  
  
Vegeta hated to admit it, but Goku was right. He had made this mistake before by letting Dr. Gero activate Androids 17 and 18, and by letting Cell attain his perfect form, instead of destroying them when he had the chance. He did NOT want a repeat of those situations ever again. "Very well, Kakarrot, but only to humor you."  
  
Facing the others, he said, "Ranma, you and Akane are with me. We will go stop this Happosai from summoning these fighters. Mousse, you and Kuno shall go deal with the Amazons. Piccolo, I want you to go and get Kakarrot's son, Gohan. If Cell is one of the two, then there must be no room for error."  
  
Kuno then said, "Shouldn't we find Mr. Satan? He's the one who defeated this Cell-."  
  
Vegeta shouted, "THAT BUFFOON?! He did nothing but watch the fight and proved his stupidity by taking credit for someone else's victory! Kakarrot's son was the one who killed Cell, and though I hate admitting it, he's the one we will need just in case. Now, let's go before it's too late!"  
  
Ranma grabbed Akane gently and flew off after Vegeta to find Happosai. Mousse grabbed Kuno and flew off in another direction, as did Piccolo.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Happosai had read most of the scroll and was on the last few chants. Once he finished, he rolled up the scroll and then brought it down on the sack hard, like a staff. Once the scroll hit the sack, a blood red light appeared, and a shock wave forced the old martial artist back a few feet. The earth shook as the light increased. Two dark silhouettes began to appear from the light.  
  
Happosai looked up and laughed loud and evilly. "It's working! Look out, Ranma!"  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
In the Afterlife, King Kai felt the shock wave and two evil power levels. "Oh no," he said. "Not them! Not both of them!!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Ryoga and Tarou stumbled as the ground began to shake. They heard a familiar voice laughing from nearby, and Tarou grew angry. "Happosai!" he snarled. "What is that old pervert up to now?" Both boys took off to investigate.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Gohan sat in his room, studying for his mother, as usual. Suddenly, He felt two familiar power levels he had not felt in a long time. He gripped his pencil to tight that it broke into a hundred pieces. "It can't be!" he said silently. "Not those two together!"  
  
Quickly, Gohan threw on the gi that resembled his father's old one and flew out the window to find the new old threats. If it's a fight they want, they'll get one! Prepare for some shocks, you two!  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Vegeta and Ranma stopped flying and merely floated. They suddenly felt two power levels, both evil. Akane asked, "What is it?"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened from the huge powers. "We're too late! That old fool's completed the resurrection."  
  
Vegeta's eyes also went wide, but then narrowed as he sensed the familiar aura. It wasn't Cell he silently thanked God for that. Neither of the two powers were him. But, he knew who one was, and became angry. A name escaped his lips with icy hate.  
  
"Frieza!"  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Notes: And da winner is... FRIEZA!! He got the most votes among Dr. Gero, the Ginyu Force (Specifically Ginyu himself), Goku (yes someone voted for him) Daruba (from the Buu saga, which doesn't take place YET!), and even Piccolo Daimao. Thanks for voting, everybody, and because someone asked, I've decided to have Frieza bring someone back with him. There's a hint up in the fic somewhere, but If you can't figure it out, here's another: DBZ movie #5.  
  
I'll be back! -R80  



	4. The Return

Race For the Dragon Balls  
Part 4  
  
Notice: I do not own any of the characters!  
  
  
Frieza looked around and smiled sinisterly. "I live again!" he shouted triumphantly.  
  
"WE live again, dear brother."  
  
Frieza spun around to see his older brother Cooler standing behind him, his purple face and deep voice emotionless. The white alien frowned a bit. "Of course, big brother." There was evidence of ice in his voice as he said "big brother."  
  
Happosai grinned. He now had TWO demons at his control to exact his revenge on Ranma. "Well, my boys," he said to get their attention. "Ready to publicly humiliated and pummel my unworthy heir Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
The three looked to see Ryoga and Tarou emerge from the forest and look in shock at Frieza and Cooler. Tarou then glared at Happosai. "What are you up to now, old lech? Summoning more demons to protect you from me? Fat chance! They don't look so tough to me." With that, he tossed the small bag holding the Dragon Ball to Ryoga. "Hold this!" Then, he pulled out a gourd, uncorked it, and poured the cold water within it over himself.  
  
Cooler and Frieza watched as Tarou changed into his cursed form. The minotaur growled at them, but Frieza yawned and said, "Unimpressed." With that, he pointed at Tarou and shot a red beam from his finger.  
  
The beam hit Tarou dead in the center of his chest. Before the monster could even howl in pain, he exploded from the power of the beam. Ryoga hung his mouth open in shock as he watched his partner die so quickly and easily.  
  
Happosai, on the other hand, jumped up and down with delight. "WOW! One shot and he pops like a balloon! Excellent work, lad. Now, go beat Ranma!"  
  
Cooler glared at the old man. "We do not take orders, fool. We give them. Now die!" Cooler then shot lasers from his eyes and killed the perverted old master in one clean shot. "That is my thanks for restoring me to life."  
  
Frieza chuckled. "Now, we can exact our revenge on the Super Saiyan, and with the two of us against him, he will have no chance of winning this time!"  
  
Ryoga couldn't move. He was frozen in shock by these two monsters. They killed Happosai and Tarou without any effort! What chance do I have against them?!  
  
"FRIEZA!"  
  
Everyone looked to see Vegeta, Ranma, and Akane fly in and land in front of the three. Frieza sneered. "Well, well. It's been a while, Vegeta. And I see you brought some friends with you."  
  
Cooler glared again. He had heard of Vegeta from his brother. The Saiyan Prince had once served Frieza until he betrayed him for his own ambitions. "Death to all Saiyans!" he shouted as he fired his eye lasers at the Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta easily blocked the attack with his hand, then looked at Ranma. "Stay back," he commanded. "This is personal."  
  
Ryoga rushed over to Ranma and Akane. "Is this guy nuts?! Those two killed Tarou and Happosai with one hit each! How can he possibly defeat them?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo increased his speed as he flew towards Gohan's house. He had sensed the ki of both Frieza and Cooler, and though he was thankful it wasn't Cell who came back, several chills ran down his spine as memories of his past battles with both monsters. He had barely survived both encounters, and it was Goku who defeated them in the end.  
  
But Goku's dead now, the Namek thought. That leaves Gohan as Earth's main defender. I think Vegeta can handle both Frieza and Cooler, but I'd better not take any chances.  
  
Suddenly, something orange and black zoomed past him in the other direction. He stopped for a moment before he made the connection. "Gohan!" Quickly, he flew after the young half-Saiyan and caught up with him.  
  
Gohan looked at his old teacher briefly. "You felt them, too?"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Vegeta and Ranma have gone to face them, but we should get there should Vegeta screw up again."  
  
"How do you know about Ranma?"  
  
"The same way as we found out about Frieza and Cooler being resurrected. Your father contacted us telepathically. Vegeta thought I should get you in case Cell came back instead of either of those two freaks."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Cologne shivered as she felt the power of two evils nearby. What has that fool Happy done now? The old Amazon looked at Shampoo, who was gazing happily at the two Dragon Balls in her hands. They only needed five more to summon the Eternal Dragon and then they would be able to wish Ranma for themselves.  
  
Aiya! Shampoo thought happily. Only five more to go, then Shampoo finally marry Ranma!  
  
"Take care, child," Cologne said, snapping the young Amazon from her daydreams. "I sense evil close at hand. We had best move on." They were about to leave, but then Mousse and Kuno appeared in front of them.  
  
Shampoo blinked at Mousse, whom she almost didn't recognize due to the change of clothes he had and the absence of his glasses. Another noticeable was that he was glaring at her. She frowned. "What blind Mousse want now? Shampoo busy."  
  
Mousse kicked a small rock up and caught it with his hand before tossing it at Shampoo. She dodged easily, and then faced him once more as he said, "I was blind in more ways than one, Shampoo, but no more. It is you who are blind if you think Ranma wants to marry you, and if you and Cologne think I'll let you carry out your quest for the Dragon Balls."  
  
Cologne was annoyed at Mousse's statement, yet she was amazed at the sudden change in the Amazon male. Indeed, the changes were for the better, and most interesting.  
  
Mousse bowed towards her and spoke in their native Chinese language. {Honored elder, I wish to challenge your great-granddaughter Shampoo to a fight, not to win her hand, but to release Ranma Saotome from his unwanted engagement to her.}  
  
Cologne raised a wrinkled eyebrow. {And if I say that you cannot?}  
  
{Then I will expel myself from the tribe and fight her anyway, as an outsider. As I said before, I am doing this for my friend Ranma.}  
  
Shampoo listened to the conversation, and was not happy. She had worked too long and hard to get Ranma for her husband and she was not about to let Mousse interfere anymore. Unbeknownst to her, her anger and greed blinded her sense that Mousse was no longer the same weakling she had known for so long. "I accept challenge, Mousse! You come between Shampoo and airen for last time. I kill Mousse!"  
  
Cologne watched as Shampoo charged at Mousse, and sighed heavily while she picked up the two Balls that had been dropped. She still has a lot to learn.  
  
Kuno stepped back and watched as Shampoo failed miserably to connect her fists and feet to Mousse's body and face, though he was merely standing still. So, this was how it appeared when Happosai, Ryoga Hibiki, and myself did battle with Ranma over a year ago. Mousse has ascended so much that his movements to avoid Lady Shampoo's attacks are unnoticeable to the human eye.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Frieza looked at Ranma and Akane, then back at Vegeta. "Tell me, Vegeta, since when do you make friends with such lowly species?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I could care less if anything happened to them, or anyone else here on Earth." He was trying to sound like his usual self; uncaring, rude, and cold to the bone. Yet he silently prayed that Frieza or Cooler wouldn't try to attack his friends. Even though they could be restored with the Dragon Balls, he wanted to avoid that option at any cost.  
  
Frieza then laughed. "Really? Then you won't mind if I blow up this whole planet after we kill you and your Super Saiyan ally, Goku?"  
  
Cooler, however, didn't share Frieza's merciful attitude. "You're much too kind, brother. I made that mistake once by letting that Saiyan brat escape to this mudball and he grew up to kill us. That shall not happen again!" He then raised his hand and fired a finger blast in Akane's direction.  
  
Ranma saw his and quickly pushed Akane out of the way before he took the hit through his heart. His body did not explode, but blood was gushing from his wound as he fell backwards.  
  
Akane screamed in horror as she watched her fiancée hit the ground with a sickening thud. Her mind recalled the many times she told him to go off and die, which she would regret saying later, but never apologized to him. Now, seeing him lying face up with wide eyes staring into the sky, she wished she had been more kind and supportive to him from the very beginning.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of Ranma dying before him. He recalled the week they had spent together training him in the Room of Spirit and Time, becoming somewhat friends. In truth, the Saiyan had seen the boy as a second son to him. Trunks, he thought. It's just like when we thought Cell was dead, and he came back and shot Trunks in the chest!  
  
"RANMA!" Akane ran to Ranma and carefully lifted his head to her chest. "Ranma, please don't die! I need you, I love you!"  
  
"Ranma's voice was barely audible, but Akane could hear his last words clear as day: "I... love... you... too... Akane... even... in... death..." He then closed his eyes and said no more. Akane sobbed as she hugged him closer to her.  
  
Ryoga couldn't believe what he had seen and heard. He had been terribly wrong about Ranma. He did love Akane, and she him. There just had been too many misunderstandings between them. Akane, I'm so sorry.  
  
Frieza looked as a small tear escaped Vegeta's eye. He then laughed aloud. "It seems you did care about that one, Vegeta. But don't be sad, for you may get to join him... in the afterlife!"  
  
Vegeta turned to glare heavily at Frieza and Cooler. Ranma, I swear that you and all that these two have killed will be avenged!! With his fists clenched and teeth grit with hate and rage, he snarled, "You forget, Frieza, that Kakarrot wasn't the only one who could become a Super Saiyan! And since he is dead, you'll have to settle for me!"  
  
Frieza and Cooler, along with Akane and Ryoga, watched in total shock as Vegeta powered up with a scream of pure rage. His muscled bulged and his hair turned gold as a match battle aura surrounded him. "PREPARE TO GO BACK TO HELL, YOU MONSTERS! AND THIS TIME, I WILL NOT WASTE ANY CHANCE TO KILL EITHER OF YOU!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Shampoo was dumbfounded as Mousse finally began to fight her by hitting her stomach. He hit me! But Mousse would never hit me, even if I were to kill him! He proved her wrong as he continued to pummel her until her brought her to her knees. A trickle of blood ran from her nose, to her great surprise.  
  
Mousse loomed over her, a sad expression on his face. "Please yield, Shampoo," he whispered to her. "Because I will not stop until you do. I no longer care about marrying you, but I will defeat you so that Ranma and Akane will no longer have you to interrupt them ever again."  
  
Shampoo wiped the blood from her face and stood up. Quickly, she drew a hidden dagger and screamed, "SHAMPOO NEVER GIVE UP RANMA!" Her attack came to a screeching halt as Mousse landed a right cross to her chin. She fell back to the ground and was motionless, her dagger lying beside her.  
  
Mousse heard Kuno applaud him, but he then suddenly felt a dying life force. Piccolo had taught him to sense people's ki energy during his training, and his eyes widened in horror as he recognized the now missing ki. "Oh no..."  
  
Cologne felt this, too, and looked the direction Mousse was staring at. She, like him, was unable to detect Ranma's ki any longer. Ranma... how can this be?!  
  
Kuno stopped applauding, and was now concerned. "What is wrong?"  
  
The words stung Mousse deep inside as he spoke them. "Ranma... Ranma is dead..."  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
  
Author's notes: The next part will be the final chapter, as SS Vegeta takes on both Frieza and Cooler in a no-holds-barred brawl to the death. This will make two fic series of mine almost done, and that means less work for me. Read and review, folks! Now, on to Digion GT!  



	5. Happy Ending

Race For the Dragon Balls  
Part 5  
  
By Robster80  
  
  
Previuosly: Happosai resurrected Frieza and Cooler to exact his revenge on Ranma, but they killed him and Pantyhose Tarou instead and plotted their own revenge. Vegeta, Akane, Ryoga, and Ranma found them, but Ranma was quickly killed saving Akane. This enreaged Vegeta and he powered up to Super Saiyan and shocked his enemies. Meanwhile, Mousse used his new abilities and strength to defeat Shampoo in combat, and Piccolo met up with Gohan on the way to the battle.  
  
...And now, the conclusion of this fic...  
  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stopped in mid flight as they felt someone's ki signature slowly extinguish into nothing. Gohan was the first to speak. "Piccolo... that was... that was Ranma. They killed him!"  
  
Piccolo nodded, and then felt a familiar ki grow stronger and stronger. Vegeta must have seen Ranma die... and I can tell he's really pissed off! "Gohan, you go on without me! I'm going to get the remaining Dragon Balls so we can wish back Ranma."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Frieza looked at Vegeta, startled that he was also a Super Saiyan. Cooler was just as shocked. How was it possible that there were two Super Saiyans?  
  
Ryoga thought deeply, and then tossed the bag holding his Dragon Ball to Akane. "Take it," he told her. "Wish for Ranma to come back to life." Then, he began to grow deeply depressed, more than he had ever been before. Akane watched as a large black aura overtook him, and began to drag Ranma's body away, taking the small bag with her.  
  
Vegeta didn't notice Ryoga's actions, nor did he care. He rushed at Frieza and they began to fight. The Saiyan quickly gained the upper hand and forced the battle into the evening sky, continuing to pummel his hated foe that had destroyed his home planet and killed nearly all his people who had served the power monger loyally.  
  
Cooler watched the fight, until he heard a cry of "SHI SHI HOUKODAN" and looked to see a large ki bolt hit him hard. It was a low-level blast, but it still stung his body. He glanced at Ryoga. "That was annoying, human... Annoying me is the last mistake you'll ever make!"  
  
Ryoga stood firm, but he knew he couldn't power up another shot in time. As Cooler shot a beam at him, he closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Akari." The beam blew his head clean off, blood spitting out from the wound as the body made impact with the ground.  
  
"Damn you, Cooler!" The purple alien whirled around to see Gohan stare at him, anger burning in the young half-Saiyan's eyes. He smiled coolly. "Hello again, boy. Where is your father? He and I have unfinished business."  
  
Gohan clenched his fists. "Haven't you heard? My father's dead. He sacrificed himself over two years ago to destroy a monster called Cell. So you'll have to settle for me instead." The boy then powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Cooler was shocked. "You're definitely your father's son, kid. You be sure to tell him I said that when you see him in the afterlife!" He then powered up to attack, but Gohan was too quick. The boy rushed at him and punched a hole right through Cooler's stomach. He withdrew his arm and flew back as the alien screamed and exploded.  
  
Frieza looked down to see his older brother die at the hands of yet another Super Saiyan. "What, was there a damn bargain sale on Super Saiyans?!" He then looked up to see Vegeta's hands in front of him.  
  
"Go back to hell and burn!" Vegeta shouted. "FINAL FLASH!" Frieza couldn't move fast enough as a large ki blast shot from Vegeta's hands and eradicated him. The Saiyan then flew back down to Gohan and Akane, who was still holding onto Ranma's body like she would die if she let go.  
  
Vegeta powered down as did Gohan. The boy walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry about your friend." The Saiyan prince snorted. "I do not need your sympathy, brat!" he exclaimed in a low voice. Then, as he walked towards Akane, he whispered, "But I thank you."  
  
Akane looked at Vegeta, who calmly said, "Let's go back to the lookout. We can still wish him and the others back."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Piccolo found Mousse, Cologne, Kuno, and an unconscious Shampoo outside the forest. Landing, he said to Cologne, "Hand over the two Dragon Balls right now! Our wish is more important than yours."  
  
Cologne nodded and gave the Balls to the Namek. "I or my great-granddaughter no longer have any use for them. Mousse has defeated her in combat. By law, he is to be her husband, and Ranma is now free of Shampoo's engagement, even though he has died."  
  
Piccolo smiled. "What do you think I'm gong to wish for?"  
  
The old Amazon then said, "However, before you go, I have a favor to ask of you..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Akane, Vegeta, Akari, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo gathered around Dende as he placed all seven Dragon Balls in front of him. He stood up and shouted, "ETERNAL DRAGON ARISE! I CALL ON YOU TO GRANT ME WISHES!"  
  
Akane and Akari watched in awe as there was a bright light, and then a long dragon appeared up above them all. Vegeta smiled, knowing the race was now truly over.  
  
"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME," the dragon boomed. "SO I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES."  
  
Vegeta spoke up first. "Dragon, I wish for you to resurrect all who have been killed recently by Frieza and Cooler!"  
  
"THAT I CAN DO. HOWEVER, THE ONE CALLED HAPPOSAI CANNOT BE RESURRECTED, BY ORDER OF KING YEMMA."  
  
"We have no problem with that," Piccolo stated. "And good riddance to that perverted midget! Just bring back the others who were killed."  
  
"EASILY DONE!" The Dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, and then returned to normal as Ranma's body was bathed in white light. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat up. Akane hugged him tight once he was on his feet.  
  
"I HAVE GRANTED ONE WISH, NOW NAME YOUR SECOND WISH."  
  
No one said anything for a moment, but then Ranma said, "How about changing Pantyhose Tarou's name to whatever he wants it to be?"  
  
"THAT IS TOO EASY, SO HE CAN DO THAT HIMSELF."  
  
Piccolo then got an idea. "Then I wish for you to erase all memory of the Dragon Balls from Kodachi Kuno, Ukyo Kuonji, and Pantyhose Tarou."  
  
"THAT I WILL DO GLADLY." Once more the Dragon's eyes glowed, and then it said, "I HAVE GRANTED TWO WISHES. THEREFORE, I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL!" Then, it vanished, and the seven Balls flew off across the world separately.  
  
Akari walked up to Dende. "Did Ryoga also come back to life when everyone else got resurrected, too?"  
  
Dende nodded. "He and Tarou are alive again. And since Ranma and Ryoga were dead, their Jusenkyo curses have been removed permanently."  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other before Akane pulled out a bucket of water from hammerspace and dumped it on him. Ranma blinked at her. "Well?"  
  
Akane gasped. "It... it's true! You didn't change!" Ranma realized his voice was still masculine. He was so happy, he took Akane into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Mr. Popo walked over to Akari. "Allow me to take you to Ryoga, miss. I'm sure he'll be waiting for you." Once they were gone, Piccolo walked over to Ranma. "I have a message to you from Cologne. She wants you to know that Mousse defeated Shampoo in combat, and by their laws, he must marry her instead of you. You lucked out."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but grin. "Thanks for your help." He then turned to face Vegeta. "And thank you, too. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you helped us out of this."  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked away. "You got me into this thanks to your so-called fiancées! I only helped because Kakarrot insisted I should."  
  
Ranma shoo his head, smiling. "Whatever. Just don't be a stranger when you're ever in Nerima again." He then picked up Akane and flew away. Vegeta watched them go and smiled. See you around, my friend." He then heard Piccolo chuckling, and glared hard at him. "Mind your business, Namek!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Bulma picked baby Trunks up from his crib as Vegeta came in, wearing simple clothes. She frowned at him. "And just where have you been?"  
  
Vegeta calmly took their son from her and cradled him in his arms. "If you must know, woman, I was helping out a friend."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Yeah, right! You don't have any friends!" With that, she stormed out of the room. Vegeta watched her go, then looked back at his son, smiling. "That is what she thinks."  
  
Well, she does think she knows everything.  
  
Vegeta looked up and frowned. "Do you mind, Kakarrot? I've had enough of your stupid voice!"  
  
Okay, you win. I'll let you bond with your son.  
  
Vegeta growled quietly, but then sat in a chair and continued to hold his son, who slept quietly. He whispered, "Perhaps one day, my son, I'll take you to meet my pupil. You'd like him. His name is Ranma..."  
  
  
THE (EVER-LOVING) END  
  
  
EPILOGUE: Ranma and Akane got married, as did Ryoga and Akari. The Amazons returned to China, where Mousse married Shampoo. Tarou finally went to court and got his name changed to Heero Tarou. Ukyo gave up on Ranma and moved out of Nerima to get as far away from him as possible. Kodachi alos gave up and started chasing after Gosunkugi, much to his horror and Ranma's relief. Kuno and Nabiki became rivals in business until they married and merged their companies. As for Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, they never saw Ranma again for many years...  
  
I may make one last chapter in this series, but that won't be for a while. I still have five other series to work on (Digimon GT, A New Destiny, THE BOYZ, etc.). Frankly, I'm just glad this is done with and out of my hair. Well, later!  



End file.
